Who's the Mystery Boss?
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia. -Adopted from EyeForAnEar [- renamed from It's All About the Money-]
1. UnderCover

Alrightie! I adopted this awesome puppy from **EyeForAnEar **recently, problem is... "Fuck i forgot everything about the character from Criminal Minds..." I felt like a total dipdip... Time to watch some episodes and try to remember the characters so they wont be so OoC... which i don't want to happen! /QAQ/ I am sorry if David Rossi is OoC in the next chapter, i will fix the Ooc'ness when i find out more about him! Danke! (If you see any OoC'ness please tell me so i can fix it or/and tell me more about the characters that are written in this chapter.)_  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: if I owned Lovino Vargas or David Rossi, I'd have a much better understanding of the mafia.-i must agree with you **this chapter was not made by me, the next one will be**  
_

* * *

**~Case One: UnderCover~**

It was a calm day for the BAU; there were no cases, for once, and the members were taking full advantage of it, in their own ways. Morgan was chatting with Prentiss about something they had both seen on television the other night. JJ was on the phone, talking to Will about their son, most likely. Reid could be seen working furiously on the suspiciously tall stack of files on his desk. Garcia was probably in her cave of wonders with Kevin Lynch. Hotch was… somewhere, and Rossi was watching all this from his office.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to his house and relax in his living room, but Strauss had been insistent that the BAU finish a full day in the office. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles, and opened his laptop, opening a Microsoft Word document. He was determined to finish a chapter for the draft of his newest book. He was trying to remember where he last left off when he heard a commotion in the bullpen. Pausing, he raised his eyes to the window of his office.

Hotch had walked out of the elevator, and was making an announcement of some sort. The BAU members turned towards him, stopping everything they'd been doing before. Shutting off his laptop, Rossi left his office.

"Hotch, what's going on?" He asked, noting the agitation in the younger man's face.

"I just got a call from the CIA. It appears they want you and me to join them for a questioning of an undercover agent of theirs. They said it's extremely urgent," Hotch replied, his eyes landing on every team member. "They're coming up right now; apparently it's related to the mafia." Rossi's eyebrows rose. _The mafia? Something big is going to go down._

Hotch continued on. "They've asked that only you and I interview the man, Rossi. However, I want you all to be aware of their presence, but to act normal. They may require assistance with something; if so, you know what to do." He had barely finished his sentence when Reid interrupted, the excitement in his voice evident.

"What would they want with the BAU? Surely they're able to handle whatever this involves on their own?"

Hotch sighed. "I haven't been completely informed on what's going on, but from what I can tell, something important is going to happen soon, and they want our opinion on how to proceed. They'll be coming any minute, according to Strauss, so I want you prepared," he finished, turning to meet the gaze of the other agent. Rossi nodded, adrenaline leaking into his veins. _This is going to be good._

* * *

About ten minutes later, the elevator opened, and four men walked out.

At first glance, they seemed fairly ordinary. They were of varying sizes and statures, wearing bland suits and sporting combed dark hair. The one in back, however, had a strange look to him. Locks of hair fell in his face, but his eyes were narrowed and shifty. He seemed jumpy and, in all honesty, could easily have been mistaken as a criminal in the eyes of the BAU.

Hotch approached them, looking professional as always. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA David Rossi. The conference room is right this way."

The man in front, large and intimidating, nodded solemnly. "Thank you, agents. We appreciate your assistance on such short notice." He and the three men behind him followed Hotch and Rossi to one of the further away meeting rooms, leaving the rest of the BAU in utter confusion.

* * *

The six men were seated in the conference room, BAU agents on one side, CIA agents on the other. The supposed lead agent cleared his throat.

"I'm Agent Parkman, this is Agent Wilson, Agent Brock, and Agent Caruso. I'm sure you're aware of the recent rise in crime around the country." The BAU agents nodded. "The CIA had reason to believe it was the work of the American mafia, La Cosa Nostra. It decided to try to gain inside information.

"Seven months ago, Agent Caruso successfully infiltrated one of the New York families of La Cosa Nostra. He managed to gain the trust of certain influential people, and has the status of the underboss in the family. Caruso has been providing us with information regularly, but has recently uncovered something that we require your assistance with." Parkman finished, and nodded towards Caruso to speak.

The young man scratched his head, and spoke. "Well, like Parkman said, I've been working under my don for a while now, and while I'm respected, I'm not privy to all information that the don has access to. But," and at this the man leaned across the table, his face grave, "A week ago, I was told that I'll be taking temporary charge of the family while the don attends a meeting."

The room seemed devoid of sound, the men in it were dead silent, except for Caruso. "This meeting will be _only_ for the dons of certain families, as well as their consiglieres. However, I have learned that someone else will be attending the meeting, a person of extremely high standing." The man seemed frightened at this point, his face stiffening.

"I don't know who this person is, but they're in control of the mafia. … The _entire_ mafia. I don't mean just a few families, or just the American branch. I mean _every_ mafia of Italian or Sicilian roots. This guy controls _everyone_, and he's coming to this meeting."

Rossi's mind was stuck. _A single person controlling every mafia family there is? How is that even possible? There's no way there could be someone so powerful._ He turned to look at his co-worker, who was frowning slightly.

"How reliable is this information, agent? And what do you require our assistance with?" Hotch's voice was low and Rossi could tell he was unnerved at the thought of one person in control of an entire crime world.

Caruso seemed to be of the same opinion. "I've heard from all the capos that the don goes out once every few years for similar meetings, so that much is true. As for the rest, I was told of it by the boss himself. He trusts me completely, and that's why I've come to you for help."

The man put his hands palm down on the table, and spoke with deadly conviction.

"Agent Rossi, we need you to go undercover as a consigliere to this meeting."

_Shit._

* * *

_AN #2: Okay, here's my current knowledge of the mafia. Also, give me a break; I'm a Canadian with no Italian heritage, I'm Googling this stuff._

_First off, the mafia in America is sometimes referred to as La Cosa Nostra, because of an interpretation error on behalf of the government. It just means 'our thing', it was actually used to refer to the mafia lifestyle._

_The only other thing you need to know here is the basic hierarchy of La Cosa Nostra families. 1) A family is a group of mafia members, not always related, that work together in an area. 2) The family has a boss/don, who makes all the big decisions. 3)Below the boss is the underboss, who's purpose is as an heir or underling of the boss. 3) Underneath him are the capos, who're like lieutenants. They want to make money. 4) Underneath them are the soldiers, the lowest rank. 5) Associates do the grunt work i.e. dealing drugs, doing construction, etc. 6) There's a consigliere in each family, who essentially advises the boss on what to do in situations. He's a trusted member of the family, and is usually elected by the members of the family, rather than appointed by the boss himself. However, sometimes he is appointed, creating a bias in situations._


	2. Trust

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia. Warnings: swears, minor violence, Googled information scary! (I'm a (sadly not Canadian-i wanna be) Korean-American teen who doesn't know much... so sorry about any mistakes!)  
**

* * *

Okay, I want to learn more about Rossi, and all that stuff. So yeahhhh... if you know any extra info about Criminal Minds, (Rossi, BAU, etc...) Please tell me? Warning... I'm afraid Rossi shall be... uh... quite OoC.

* * *

_consigliere_=An adviser, esp. to a crime boss.

* * *

_**~Case Two: Trust~**_

David Rossi, a man of a not so young but not so old age of 52 was driving back to his house. He was gritting his teeth tightly, and held the wheels of the car tightly until his knuckles started to turn white. Of all the cases he _had _to be the _consigliere _for a mafia don. That meant researching about the famiglia he will he in, no time for writing a book.

_The man put his hands palm down on the table, and spoke with deadly conviction._

_"Agent Rossi, we need you to go undercover as a consigliere to this meeting."_

_Shit thought Rossi. He kept is composition, and started to speak. "Why was i chosen?"  
_

_The man in front of him still had his eyes locked on his own, Still in the same position. "Out of all of the people who have considered for the mission, you were the best, seeing you have solved many cases, and has the most Italian blood, which may become a very important factor."  
_

_Rossi sightly sighed. Another mission.  
_

_The man next to him wearing a lighter dress shirt looked at him. "We need you find out who is this mystery man who controls all of the mafia, this man may be a very serious threat to us. As Agent Wilson have said, you will be the adviser to a mafia don, and will work with Agent Caruso until we find out who he is."_

He replayed words in his head. So he was going to have to find out who was this big guy? But the question that lurked in many of their heads was _how did a single man control **all **the mafia famiglia. _He would have understood a couple, but all...

When his house came in sight he parked and opened the door, slamming it shut. For 4 months, maybe even longer, he will have to find out the name of the man, and his face, age, family, and many more information.

Looking in his pockets for his house key, the man started to think. How will he earn the trust of the boss for him to find the name. If he finds out at least the name he would be having the list shrink.

He turned to his left and walked down the hall to his room which was on his right. His room was re-painted recently, the scent of the pale grey paint still lurked around. In Rossi's closet was a large light brown suit case. He opened it letting the insides see the world again. It was slightly dirty from being rejected in the white closet.

The closet and dressers once full of clothing was half empty. He neatly put in all the necessary clothing he would need for those 4+ months. He walked out of the room, and went to the kitchen to get a ziplock bag.

The pale blue bathroom door was still open. He took his toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. He does need to have his hair neat, although with his short hair is strangely gets tangled. A question that wouldn't be answered till this day.

He sat on his pale emerald green bed and just stayed still thinking. His black phone rang.

"Hello, David Rossi speaking." He answered.

"This is Caruso." The man replied. "The plane ride will be in 4 hours, I will be picking you up in 10 minutes."

"Okay then, I'll be waiting." Rossi sighed. He hung up the phone, and picked up his suit case.

In exactly 10 minutes the door bell rung. He opened the door. "Hello." He said.

Caruso nodded and replied a small hello. He walked to his dark blue well kept sports car. The trunk opened and Rossi put his suitcase inside.

The car roared to life after their belts were on. Caruso started the conversation. "Do you have any questions about this mission?"

Rossi nodded. "In fact, many." He looked in front seeing a black Toyota car. "Why are the CIA so worried about this? I want to know more."

"You already know that CIA wants to know because he may become a major threat." He replied, eyes still on the street. "Also, they want him to stop the mafia, or they want someone on their side to become the boss. Same thing would happen in the end."

"How did you get the trust of the Mafia Don?"

"Easy, just act normal, and keep your cool face. Don't do anything rash, and always observe. Become like Sherlock. Also, do what ever the Don says." The driver answered the 2nd question.

Rossi nodded once more. "Do you know anything about the man we are searching for?"

"Not much," Caruso sighed. He took a file and handed it to Rossi. "Read it."

He opened the file.

_Case 03179_

_Mission: Find the leader of all the Mafia Famiglia. You will be going to the meeting with Caruso.  
_

_Assigned to: Caruso, and David Rossi  
_

_Length: Four+ months  
_

_Info: the leader is Italian, he has brown hair and green eyes.- Vargas Famigla?_

There wasn't much for the case. '_Vargas_?' Rossi thought. "Why is there Vargas typed on here?"

Caruso stopped at the red light. "Vargas is the oldest mafia famiglia, and was the first to be ever made, they have connections with the Italian government. The boss's name is unknown to many, but only a few knows. Rumors says that the boss is the same boss from 300 years ago. But that is impossible... Also, the leader may be the Mafia Don of the Vargas Famiglia."

Rossi eyebrow rose. "How was that found?"

"I heard the Don talk about the Vargas Famiglia, and their connection to the leader..." He said. "We should really name the leader..."

"Girl name... Maria? Elena? Sophia? Lovina?" Rossi shoot some random names.

"Elena sounds good." Caruso quietly laughed. On their left was the airport to go to Italy "You will be going to the meeting which last for about 3 days to as long as 2 weeks. Also, brush up your Italian, because the plane ride won't be long."

"Won't be long?" He replied wondering what it meant.

**TBC**


	3. Italy

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia.**

* * *

**Info: They will be speaking in Italian, sometimes English.  
**

* * *

Random stuff... I wanna move to New Prussia, Canada, or to Britain (Better learn the British version of English...)... both such awesome counties...**  
**

i swear that tomorrow will be the most fucken annoyest day. 12/21! "I survived!"... great... Congrats... lets live another year.

"If 12/21 happened how would the world end?" said my friend.  
"Read the bible, it'll tell you how." I reply.

* * *

**~Case Three: Italy~  
**

Rossi sighed in happiness when the plane-no the jet landed. It went faster then supposed to. He was finally on land, oh the lovely land.

In his right hand was a book he was reading in the 4-6 hour flight. In his left hand was his suitcase, pack and ready to be opened. He was following Caruso, his full name was Alfeo Caruso, another Italian.

Caruso was talking to a man in a black suit, with a black fedora. The man had a scar on his left eye, and had a powerful aura. He was thinking to himself why was he in Italy? Oh yeah, to go to the meeting which is in 2 days, and was in the beautiful town of Rome, Italy.

Caruso turned around to Rossi, and spoke in Italian. "Rossi, this is Alexander Taylor Wilson."

Rossi shook the man's hand which was full of scars. "My name is David Rossi." He replied back in Italian.

"So you are the new _consigliere,_" Commented the man. "You look strong.. good... very good."

Rossi wondered why the man acted like that to him, how did he know he was the new consigliere?

"My name, as you know it Alexander Taylor Wilson, but is the 4th Don of the Wilson Famiglia." He replied. "I was needing a good advisor seeing the last one was killed by the Moritte Famgilia hitman killed my old one just 2 months ago."

* * *

Wilson was leading the 2 of them to the sleek black limo. His driver quickly opened the door and bowed to them. The driver was wearing also a black suit, white dress shirt, and a blue tie. On the jacket of the suit had the famiglia crest of a lizard with a musket and a sword crossed in a V/X like shape and covered in vines with grapes.

They sat down, and the driver started to drive back to the mansion. "So how did Caruso and you meet?" Asked the Mafia Don. He was drinking a cup of red wine in a green wine cup.

Caruso replied, "We meet each other when we were younger in collage," Which was a kind of true fact, indeed Rossi did meet Caruso in collage, but only for a moment. "He needed a job, and i knew Rossi would match it, he was very smart in collage. He should help us solve many of our problems we have getting."

Alexander just nodded. He was a strange man, he didn't have the piercing like Rossi thought he would have- a bit stereotyping. and was intimidating, but in a way... kind? He had one golden tooth in the back of his mouth.

* * *

The scene past time quickly. Alfeo started to talk when a large mansion was in their view. "We are staying in that mansion which is near the meeting place, only 5 miles away. We are not aloud to kill or fight with the other famiglia until the meeting in done."

Rossi just nodded, he was just staring at the view, which was beautiful in his option. Their was many green, and white flowers blooming around the entrance of the mansion, and had a small pond in on his right.

The door was opened by 2 tall butlers with a light brown hair. One of them had blue eyes, while the other had hazel brown eyes. They looked like brothers.

He followed the tall American-Italian mafia Don who was glaring in front of him. He should really stop doing that, he's going to get more wrinkles. After a while of playing follow the leader they finally stopped in front of a large maple tree door.

Wilson unlocked the door and sat on the boss's chair. He strummed his fingers on the old oak desk. "Tomorrow will be the day the meeting will start." Said Alfeo. He hands Rossi a large packet. "Information for the meeting. The meeting will hold all of the major to small famiglias. We will be leaving at 7:30 am, the meeting is at 2. But we must come earlier to meet and make some... Allies... You are dismissed until tomorrow."

* * *

Rossi took the packet and started to read it while walking somewhere. "DAVID ROSSI WRONG WAY!" yelled Caruso.

"Oh..." Rossi just plainly replied, and went the other way. He kept reading and reading. His room was a warm grey with a hint of green. The king size bed was on the right, and his suit case was next to the dresser. He put the packet down and started to unpack.

After he was done, he sat onto of the bed and started to finish reading.

He took some noted about the famiglia. The major problems was that the Moretti Famiglia kept attacking the Wilson Famiglia. The Don's name is Matthew Frank Moretti, who hates Alexander because he married the woman he loved- more like was stalked.

Rossi put the packet down and looked outside the bulletproof windows. The sun was setting, which soon meant dinner. He was hoping it was steak with wine, a lot of it... but sadly he couldn't or he would be having an awful handover during the meeting, very professional indeed.

* * *

He opened his cell phone when a text arrived from Caroso. _"Knowing you, you want to drink wine till you are drunk.. Hold it back until next week."_

_"How insulting."  
_

_"I only speak the truth."  
_

_"What proof?"  
_

_"Oh, i have my ways."  
_

_"..."_

* * *

Rossi closed his phone and laid down sighing. He hoped the meeting wouldn't be a pain is the a*s. Looks like he couldn't spend his time just relaxing and typing up a book. He was at the climax, and was on a roll.

Dinner was done quickly at 8:30, and Rossi ran right to bed after taking a long and well deserved shower.

Sleep came easily at 10:46.

**TBC...**


	4. My Name is

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia.**

* * *

**Idk... i always get grammar mistakes even after 10 times of proof reading... alot of em... i really need a beta reader! Anyone wanna be my beta reader? god, the ending of this chapter was erased so i had to re type it !  
**

* * *

**~Case Four: My name is...~**

At 5:45 the alarm clock rang loudly. It was louder then the marching band but David Rossi was still sleeping like a log. He covered his face with the blanket and opened one eye.

His right eye moved to the blinking numbers on the clock. 5:45, 5:45. Rossi opened both of his eyes slowly and yawned wishing he could sleep just for 10 more minutes... make it 25. He forcefully slammed his hand on the alarm for it to stop after 4 minutes.

Rossi slowly got up and and went to the bathroom. He took a long shower to wake him up, and dried him self clean with a white towel.

He soon put on a clean dark grey suit and a red and dark red strips tie. The clock showed a new time, 6:45. He tightened his tie and walked out of the green room and to the dinning room by memory which was not so far from his room.

Caruso and Wilson was already at the dining table eating breakfast. Caruso was eating toast with a cup of black coffee, while Wilson choose pancakes with real maple syrup and a cup of tea.

Rossi gave a small bow to the Mafia Don, and a quick hello to Caruso who was still tired from not sleeping enough. He reached for a bagel and covered it with melting butter.

* * *

At exactly 7:30 they left for the meeting that was at 2 pm. Which Rossi thought was crazy, to leave so early for a meeting so late. But he can't define orders, he still wished he got to sleep longer, you know, he does needs his _beauty_ sleep.

Within 10 minutes they arrived in front of a large mansion, larger then the white house, larger then anything he have ever saw.

It was breath taking, the walls had so much details in it, not a single space was wasted. The grass was green, and flowers of red, white, and green was blooming everywhere. The only thing out of place was them. He wanted to see the back to the house but was most likely not able too until later.

The doors were a beautiful chocolate brown, and have a couple of words carved onto it, but Rossi couldn't read it because 2 butlers opened the doors quickly and bowed down.

* * *

Wilson took 2 highly trained bodyguards with him. Alfeo and him followed like baby chicks. "Rossi, you may leave me." The mafia don said. "I will be needing to be alone, i will be fine. They are not allowed to fight unless they want to be killed by him."

Rossi nodded and turned around quickly. He smiled, that meant a chance to see the place, and maybe, just maybe to be able to get some clues on who the hell is this man behind the red curtains.

* * *

The walls were 3 different colors, red, white, and green, which was the Italian flag. Many portraits hung on the painted walls. One of them caught his eye. It was 2 young girls around 7 that looked like twins with a green or red dress, and a white apron. They both had an interesting looking curls. It was interesting, an innocent picture of siblings in such a place?

The next portrait that caught his eye was a young man who looked like one of the girls in the other painting with a light brown uniform, and a gun in his right hand. He had a serious expression painted on his face, and the back ground the Italian flag.

Between those two portrait was a double door. It looked like it wasn't locked. Rossi walked slowly to the doors and reached for the golden handle.

He felt a burst of air, it smelled like flowers. There was to many types of flowers to count, he recognized some but not many.

He heard a faint voice from the distance. "_Fratelli d'Italia, l'Italia s'è desta,_" He looked around to find the source of the voice.

"_dell'elmo di Scipios'è cinta la testa. Dov'è la Vittoria? Le porga la chioma, ché schiava di, RomaIddio la creò._" Rossi turned left and walked to the sound. The voice was singing the Italian National Anthem.

"_Stringiamci a coorte, siam pronti alla morte. Siam pronti alla morte, l'Italia chiamò. Stringiamci a coorte_," The voice kept singing, and repeated that verse. When he went closer Rossi relized it was a teen, maybe young man singing. The young man had chocolate brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was around 5 foot 7 inches. Rossi slowly walked closer to the singing man.

"_Noi fummo da secoli, calpesti, der_-" The brunette took a sharp turn and glared at the spying man. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"Name's David Rossi, i'm just an innocent man who wanted to see the roses." Rossi put both of his hands up, showing he had nothing in his hands. The young man still glared at Rossi.

The green eyed young man didn't believe a word he said. "Oh, si, you are _so_ fuck'en innocent you know. Being in a place where there is going to be all these fuck'en mafia dons, and you are just here because you felt like it. So why _are_ you here?"

Rossi took a large intake of air. "Well... the boss needed to bring his consigliere to the meeting. So i was forced to come with him." Rossi tried to lighten up the mood. "But.. i would say the same, why _are_ you here?"

"Oh? How interesting." The young man replied. He walked closer to Rossi. "I live here."

Why would a young man live here? Rossi thought. After a second of thinking he concluded this man worked here as a servant, but then realized something. "You... you look like the young girl in that picture just outside the door."

"Well duh." The man rolled his eyes. "That is me when i was about 7 with my stupid little brother."

"Oh..." Rossi replied still confused why would that picture be hung on the wall. "Well, i never got to get your name."

_"My name is Lovino."_


	5. Questions-retyped

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia. (**_Re-typed Lovi's POV_**)  
**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL! Okay question, who do you want Lovino to be paired with? Spain, Germany, Prussia etc?  
**

* * *

**IN NEED OF A BETA READER-please do review!:D  
**

* * *

**~Case Five: Questions~  
**

"Oh..." Rossi replied still confused why would that picture be hung on the wall. "Well, i never got to get your name."

_"My name is Lovino."_

Lovino answered the question. "Lovino?" Rossi said. "So that's your name?"

He only nodded, and turned around. Lovino started to walk more deeper in the garden. "Well, aren't you going to follow me?" He asked.

Rossi eyes widen, and started to walk with the Italian. He walked a bit more before he opened his mouth. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know, just somewhere." Lovino replied. "Do you know about the state of this country?" He pointed to a map he opened. His finger was in Asia. Rossi looked closer. It was North Korea.

"Yes, but not much." Rossi said. He blinked, why would he ask a question like that? Rossi stared at the Italian who was sighing.

Lovino closed the small map and put it back in his pocket. "Of course, you Mafia members wouldn't even know the state of another country that is dieing..."

Rossi eye twitched at the statement. "Well i am sorry for not knowing." He replied.

"Everyday... many are dieing there... and killed for small things..." Lovino rolled his eyes at Rossi who didn't know much about the country. He sat down in a white chair, and took out a small notebook with some strange letters. "Well, why the fuck am i talking to you about this? This is suppose to be spoken in the world meeting."

Rossi wondered what the world meeting was. Was it the meeting today? or was it some other meeting? Surrounding him was tomato plants. It slightly disturbed him of the amount of tomato's there was round him. But he thought this was a good time to ask the Italian some questions. "Hey, i have a question."

"Then spit it out you moron." Lovino kept writing in the notebook.

The agent wanted to punch the teen in the face. Instead he took a deep breath, and thought happy thoughts. "Do you know who is this boss of all the mafia?"

Lovino looked up at the part Italian man. "Yes i do, and no i will not tell you who the fuck he is. He wouldn't like it if to many people finds out. But I'll be nice to you, and let you ask some more questions."

"How old is he?" Rossi slowly asked then speed up. "How tall is he? Does he have any family members? Does he have any other jobs?"

"Damn, going fucking fast. He's around 20?" Lovino thought about the answered carefully. "He's around my height, yes he has a large family, and a lover. He does have some other jobs."

"How interesting..." Rossi replied. He looked at his watch. It blinked 11 am. "It's already 11?"

"It 11?" Lovino eyes widen. "Fuck! I'm late then!"

"Late for what?" Rossi yelled when the brunette started to run to the exit which was nearby.

* * *

**~LOVINO~ (typed a new one, was to lazy to type the old actual one)**

"Late for what?" He heard Rossi yell at me. 'Hey, you can't blame me!' At 11 the meeting with the nations with many mafia/(yakuza) famiglia or wanted to come.

Lovino ran into the mansion and to the large meeting room. He opened the door and was panting. Russia, America, North Italy, Germany, Japan, England, France, China and Spain was sitting around the table. Lovino noticed a couple of people was missing but didn't care.

He sat down in the front of the table where America usually sits but this meeting is always hosted by Italy, and is always the main person. "Sorry I'm late.." He yells getting everyone's attention.

When Russia turned around and looked at Lovino he shivered, and wanted to run, but couldn't. America was smiling, but it wasn't his usual happy smile. Recently a small famiglia killed 35 innocent woman in Georgia when their drug trading didn't happen the way they liked it.

Russia as always was smiling happily. He had his trademark smile and scarf around him. Nothing big happened in Russia... well yet with the Mafia. But there is a high tension with China with the famiglia Смерть глаз (Death Eyes), and the famiglia 雨声 (Falling Rain).

Japan had a couple of small fights in his yakuza, nothing big happened yet like Russia. But a new head is going to appointed to the Asari famiglia in a couple of months. Lovino heard it was going to be a young teenage girl. Which gave him the shivers. But just 3 years ago Vongola, on of the oldest famiglia's got a new don when he was only 16.

France, as always, mafia is about woman, and sex. Lovino rolled his eyes on that part, typical.

England on the other hand had a huge fight between 2 large famiglia one from his own country and another from Northern Italy. Thankfully not many got killed, only 4 from what he heard. Which is better then 35 from America.

Germany was here because of North Italy, and same for the stupid Tomato Bastard, but for Lovino.

"Ciao Fratello!" Feliciano waved his hand. He was wearing a white dress shirt and blue pants. Germany hushed North Italy in order for Lovino to start the meeting.

"Ciao everyone." Lovino greeted the nations. "I recently read that the Death Eyes famiglia," Lovino looked at Russia and shivered again. "From Russia, is not in a good mood with the Falling Rain famiglia from China. Why is that?" He asked them, because not always were the reports from the mafia famiglias correct. Last time from France is was partly false.

China pouted. "It's because of the newest drug i heard, aru." China answered. The nations can't destroy famiglias, so the next best thing to try to control them. "It's called Gxo235." He showed a picture. "It's supposedly cheap to make, and is popular with the adults, aru."

"It's a new date rape drug!" America yelled. He got up from his seat. America was pissed off that someone from America would make it. "One of the scientists in America and England made it last year, and this one is harder to detect! It's different from Amicia56 made by France's people!"

"How interesting.." Japan whispered. "What is it made of making it cheap to make?"

Russia kept smiling, but it slightly changed. "I'm not sure... only Америка, Китай, Англия knows, da?"

The nations mentioned by Russia growled. England rolled his eyes. "Yes the makers do, but that doesn't mean we do."

"Same thing, your people knows, means you know, da?" The smiling nation replied. He opened his eyes and stared at Lovino. "So what should we do Юг Италии (South Italy)?"

Lovino played with his black pen, and opened his notebook reading a couple of notes. "I think we should..." He smacked Spain who was trying to hug him. "Get the people who know how to make the drug, and lets just say make them forget about it. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing about all these pathetic new drugs."

Germany nodded in agreement. "I will help then."

"che, potato-bastard can help then," Lovino gritted his teeth. Spain who was sitting next to him opened his papers.

"Hey Lovi!" Spain grinned. "I heard Vongola Decimo is going to come to the meeting!"

Lovino wanted to punch Spain. "Of course he would be coming! He is the don of one of the largest, powerful, and oldest famiglia!"

"He's only... um... 19?" Japan asked.

"This is his first actual meeting with out Nono," South Italy added. America started to laugh but was punch by England. "He is actually part Japanese, Japan."

"He is?" Japan eyes widen. "This is very interesting; i heard the rumors, but never got to know if it was real or not."

Lovino soon looked at America. He flipped to America's tab. "I found out the Wilson Famiglia from America is not in the best terms with Moretti Famiglia from England still even after 4 generations? Why is that?"

America sighed. "It's because the current don of the Wilson famiglia Alexander Taylor Wilson married the woman that Matthew Frank Moretti the 5th don of the Moretti famgilia liked. For the most stupidest reason..."

South Italy wanted to punch the humans. "Ugh... this meeting is going to be longer then i thought..."

**TBC...**


	6. Meeting

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia.**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL!-still needing a pairing for Lovino~  
**

* * *

**IN NEED OF A BETA READER**

* * *

**~Case Six: Meeting~  
**

Lovino Vargas, Aka South Italy was in the meeting with 9 other nations. They were arguing about the Wilson and Moretti famiglia.

The two famiglia was never in good terms with each other ever sine Wilson Primo, and Moretti Secondo. The two mafia dons are going to meet each other, there is a rule of no fighting during the meetings. But that doesn't mean they wont fight right after the meeting ends. Last year it happened. Making Moretti's consigliere die by a gun shot. Then a couple of months ago Wilson's consigliere was killed.

Lovino meet the new consigliere for the Wilson famiglia, his name was David Rossi, part Italian. He didn't trust Rossi. Something about him made him suspicious; maybe because he is part American also, and he felt a hint of Russian in him or was that French?

The nations was still arguing about the same problem even after 20 minutes. "Mein Gott..." Germany whispered. He was getting frustrated, then slammed his hands on the table. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! If you have a problem or if you want to talk raise your hand, and no Feli, put your hand down."

Feliciano was going to raise his hand but Germany rejected it. Japan raised his hand and Germany nodded to the black haired man. "Who is the new consigliere for the Wilson Famiglia?" He asked to Lovino.

Lovino flipped in his notebook again where he takes all his notes, surprisingly neat. "The new consigliere for the Wilson famiglia name is David Rossi. He is part Italian, American, and maybe French or Russian. He is 52 years old, and was recently appointed by Alfeo Caruso, right hand man of Alexander Taylor Wilson who also chose them. We have no information of him in other famiglia. So i am guessing this is his first time. He graduated in a good law collage... interesting..."

Japan thanks Lovino for the information. Soon England rose his hand up. "I saw you with another man in the garden. I didn't mean do eavesdrop but who is that man?"

"That man was David Rossi, i don't really like him." Lovino replied. Everyone knows Lovino doesn't really like anyone, but when it's related to the mafia, he doesn't joke often knowing it is serious. "I'm a bit suspicious of him. Also, i sense there is a government spy from another country in the meeting."

Countries somehow always know if the person is a spy or not... well most of the time. It's always a gut feeling, but not always do they believe in it.

America quickly rose his hand. He looked slightly scared. Lovino glared at the hamburger loving American. "I have a feeling that country is me..."

"WHAT!" Lovino yelled at America. "Why? You know it will danger us all!"

He bit his lip, a motion America rarely does. "I saw a file about this. I didn't approve this, nor did the president. Everyone who is the president or vice-president knows not to approve anything like this but somehow someone made Mr. President approve, or they forged the signature; which is a huge crime."

Everyone in the room sighed or moaned about the problem that just happened. But Lovino smirked, a smirk that can rival Russia's smile. "Well... If there is a spy... lets give them a big show... Feliciano you are going to part of it."

"Ve!" The curl on Feli that went to the left bounced.

"Mon Dieu..." France chuckled. His wavy hair was tied in a short, messy ponytail. "Looks like a certain person is excited about this."

England looked at France, then more south. "and I see a certain frog getting a bit to excited as well. What were you thinking of you bloody frog?"

"Nothing, nothing at all~" France replied. "Just thinking of you under me screaming my name an-" America glared at France.

The meeting ended at 1:45, just 15 minutes before the Mafia don's meeting Lovino was running back to his room to get his stuff.

* * *

**Rossi POV**

David Rossi was walking back to his current boss. It was almost 2, and he had to be with Wilson for the meeting. Wilson notices Rossi back in the room, and waves him to sit down in one of chairs. There was three types of chairs. Red for the mafia don, green for the consigliere, and white for the others. "I thought you were going to be late." Wilson whispered to Rossi.

"Sorry, i just got lost.." Rossi answered. He looked at his watch again. It was 2 now. Everyone from each major famiglia sat down. There was about 50 famiglias and 145 people in the large meeting room. These were only the major famiglia, just imagine the minor meetings, which from what Rossi heard there is about 10 meetings for minors, and 2 for majors.

Rossi looked around the place. The most powerful or oldest famiglia sat more closer where the boss was going to sit. There was a teen in the meeting, no many teens were sitting near the boss. It made Rossi shiver when he thought that these young teens are the dons of powerful famiglias.

Finally the boss came, but his face was covered by a mask. The young teen with gravity deifying hair, and a young man with curly side burns got a cover all around the boss so no one can see him. Rossi realized only the most trusted or powerful dons knew how this man looked. He got to see a glimpse of the man. He had light brown hair just as the file said, was tall as Lovino, the Italian he met, and had a funny looking curl going to left of the man's face.

Another young man, which Rossi recognized with a curl to his right came in. It was Lovino, the young man he just met. The mystery man giggled? behind the curtain. The young teen laughed, while the man rolled his eyes.

Lovino sat down in the chair next to the mystery man. He looked at everyone. "Let the meeting start."

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM!  
**

**VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASSEEE! IT IS IMPORTANT  
**


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia. **_(The Drug names are all fake, and famiglia names too... THIS IS FICTION)_**  
**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL! Okay question, who do you want Lovino to be paired with? Spain, Germany, Prussia etc? I NEED TO KNOW BY TOMORROW OR HE WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY PAIRED WITH SPAIN  
**

* * *

**IN NEED OF A BETA READER-please do review!:D  
**

* * *

******~Case Six: Starting...~**

Rossi never get surprised often. But strangely today he was surprised 2 times, and by the same person. Lovino, the young man he met in the garden was sitting in the meeting, right next to the mystery boss. The mystery boss poked Lovino, but he swat it away.

Lovino was also wearing a half mask, but Rossi knew it was him. The green eyes that looks like he saw and experience a lot. He was holding a stack, and large, heavy stack of papers. Lovino handed half of it to the right and the other half to the left.

Everyone took a small packet. The cover said. "_The Damn Fucking Problems you Mafia Makes in 2012_". Which made a couple laugh and a couple glare. Rossi was laughing a bit, along with the dons closest to the front.

He looked a bit more closer to the people in the front. Most of them was wearing some mask, or glasses. Rossi wondered why, but rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Of course they would, they don't want anyone to know how they look.

The mystery man almost giggled when he got a packet. It was strange to hear giggling and see Lovino slap the man in the back to shut him up. The mystery man straighten up. "Hello everybody." said a deep voice, which sounded like it was fake. "Welcome to the meeting, I see everyone came, and some new people are here..." The mystery man looked at Rossi. "You may call me... Italia."

So now the mystery man had a name... Italia which meant Italy in Italian. Rossi looked inside the packet. It named every major problem, fights, and records of the mafia. Italia started to talk again. "Also, i have been hearing some annoying things... and not everybody have reported to me correctly..." He looked at a group of French men. "and some as always did well.." Then looked at the people in the front.

"Problem number one..." Italia stated. "Gxo235..." A group of Russians and Chinese looked shocked. "You think i wouldn't find out about that? Didn't i say from the last meeting about Amicia56 to stop making more of those... drugs commoners like to call Date Rape Drugs? We already have enough of those!" The voice boomed. "Famiglia Смерть глаз (Death Eyes), and famiglia 雨声 (Falling Rain) be ready to see for punishment i see fit."

Lovino snickered. Rossi read the description about the drug. '_Made by 2 scientist one from America, the other from England... Is a cheap drug to make... hm... interesting..' _Rossi thought.

The young teen with gravity defying hair stood up. "You may call me Cielo. I am Vongola Decimo." Cielo said. He had a slight asian accent mixed with Italian. "Recently the Deus Tonitrus Famiglia from America have been trying to... kill me... it's been only 1 month since the last attack... I advise you to stop... before your famiglia will never to spoken again."

Italia nodded to Cielo. Lovino then stood up. "My name is Roma from the Vargas Famiglia. Just a couple of months ago a certain famiglia named Flamma killed 35 innocent woman, and only woman in Georgia, America because they didn't like something... do you have anything to say to your self?" He didn't say if he was the don.

Rossi turned to the Flamma famiglia. He realized there was a couple of minor famiglia... maybe they came because they were summoned if they did something major? or had to come this day because they were busy on the day they were assigned to.

"Fuck..." The Flamma don whispered.

The meeting went on smoothly after the last major, of the major problems were said. "The meeting will the continued tomorrow." Cielo shouted, and everyone moved out with their hands on a gun or knife.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." Italia added. But it sounded like a command then a wish.

* * *

Rossi sighed when he went out of the meeting room. Wilson patted Rossi on the back. "You did well for your first meeting."

"I did nothing, most of the higher ups talked." Rossi replied. He noticed a lot of people were going to the same place.

Wilson nodded. "That happens most of the time." He started to walk where most of the people were going. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee here? They serve food after each meeting."

Rossi nodded. He saw Lovino walking to the same place with a group of people who sat near him which was in the front.

"Roma! Come on! After this we should totally go to the bar!" Said a Spanish man.

"Hell fucking no España! I am going to stay home and sleep!" Roma aka Lovino yelled and punch him in the face. The man now called España dodged the punch. He was laughing at Roma. Like Roma he was wearing a red mask with golden trimming.

España just laughed and tried to hug Roma. "Aww... why not?"

"Just no!" The others around them laughed cheerful. They looked like school kids just finishing the school day.

Wilson looked at the group as well. "I see those kids every year since 3 years ago, but there was an old man with them... Ah... yes Vonogla Nono. I heard he officially retired from being a Don but still helps the young Decimo who is nick named Angelo del Cielo (Angel of the Sky)."

"How old is Vongola Decimo?" Rossi asked. They were getting closer to the dining room.

Wilson thought for a moment. "He should be younger then 20... maybe 18? 19? About that age..."

"That.. is young..." Rossi eyes popped out for a moment. "Why so young? Wasn't there any other heirs?"

He shook his head. "No... the 3 sons of Nono died, the 4th was from what i heard was the worst option. So they got the family tree out and found out that the CEDEF adviser and a direct descendent of Primo."

"Why didn't they get him?" Rossi replied.

"There is a rule in Vongola that CEDEF advisers can not become a boss even if the current boss has no heirs. So they had to pick the innocent young boy as the next boss... He was forced when he was 13." Wilson sighed. "But i heard the young boy is now fine about it and wants to change his famiglia, and steer Vongola into a better direction."

* * *

They finally arrived at the dining room. Caruso was waving to them. He saved them 2 seats, and it was next to Lovino. The two picked up a plate a stack some foods. Rossi got a cup of pasta, fried shrimp, and salad with a cup of coffee. He sat down next to Roma.

"Hello." Roma greeted as he cup the piece of steak. "Nice to see you again..."

Rossi looked at Roma. "Interesting you were in the meeting.. i thought you lived here.."

"Yes i do, don't you know? The Vargas' own this mansion." Roma replied. He internally smirked. "So i get to live here.."

The part Italian nodded. "So it looks like you are close to Italia." Rossi replied. He looked closer to Roma. He was still wearing the half mask. It looked like he put a bit of make-up on him.

"Yes... i am... I knew him when we were kids..." Roma answered. Ha! Of course he did, Italia is him! Lovino wanted to laughed at Rossi who looked shocked. His suspensions was getting stronger. Yes, David Rossi must be a spy... or is just a moron... "So you didn't finish Q and A from before?"

"Well you ran off before i got to ask anymore questions." He rolled his eyes.

"I was late for something." Lovino bit his bread. "It was your fucking fault too."

"Mine?" Rossi faked a gasp. Yeap... Rossi must of part French. Lovino laughed. "It was yours letting me have a Q and A."

Lovino took a sip of wine... _'Yes let the game begin..'_

_**TBC...**  
_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM!  
**

**VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASSEEE! IT IS IMPORTANT**


	8. Reason

**Rossi never expected his Italian heritage to qualify him as a spy. It's just his luck that he has to go undercover to meet the ruler of the mafia. **

* * *

**IN NEED OF A BETA READER-**please do review!:D

* * *

VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE! :D

* * *

I know this is late but, let us have a minute of silence for the 20 young children, and 6 adults who died plus the friends and family of the victims in the Connecticut Shooting. Hope they all went to heaven.

* * *

**Notes: **I got a couple of questions. How is Romano in 2 places? and Is Feli the boss? Please re-read the nation's meeting you will get it then. There is a hint. or just read this.**  
**

* * *

******~Case Eight:Reason~**

Lovino Vargas, the head of the Vargas famiglia, and the boss of all the mafia famiglia was silently laughing when he was back to his bed room. A couple of people are around him wondering why he was laughing like he was playing a fun game. **  
**

Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's younger brother only ve'ed. He wasn't wearing the full mask like he was a minute ago, and took of the jacket from the white suit he was forced to wear by Lovi, and Germany; which was an interesting combination, but deadly once together.

Lovi sat down in a chair where 5 other people was sitting too. Tsunayoshi Sawada, more commonly known as Cielo was sitting down next to him reading a book in Japanese. Next to him was Reborn, a famous hitman who is known for a _100_ percent success rate in every mission. Spain was also sitting down smiling making Reborn have a slight frown painted on his face. The final person was Germany, he didn't have his hair gel so he had to leave his hair down.

Everyone turned to him when he sat down. Tsunayoshi was the first to talk. "I noticed you weren't in the boss seat, but your younger brother. But instead you sat next to me."

Lovino smirked and started to explain. "Recently I have felt that there was a spy from another country trying to find my identity and noticed he was in the meeting. It could be any one... but i have a feeling who it is... and is playing a little game with him. Don't be surprised, and play along like today."

"Hai!" Tsuna replied and Reborn only nodded while drinking his espresso.

Germany aka human name Ludwig looked in a file of papers as always. "Who do you think this spy is?" He asked. "Is it the new consigliere for the Wilson famiglia named David Rossi?"

Feliciano jumped into the meeting. He changed into a t-shirt and shirts with pasta printed all over the shirt. Feli sat down next to Germany, after he tried to sit on his lap which failed. "Si! Fratello told me before the meeting started! Ve~"

"Feli!" South Italy smacked his brother who spat out the answer to quickly without explanation. Reborn brow rose slightly in wondering. "I had a feeling it was him because he felt to out of place when I first saw him."

The Decimo for the Vongola Famiglia wondered on how Romano had a _feeling _about it.

"His aura, his facial expressions, his actions, and his emotions gave me a warning sign, even if i wasn't a nation I would have found out he was a spy." Lovino added to his explanation. He remembered how Rossi acted around him. It was different from what he was used to. Mafia members rarely find the door, or even open it. It doesn't appeal to them, so they mostly ignore it as any other door. But Rossi found it quickly and found him in a snap. "His aura, it felt to much of an American cop or something... When he read the papers we handed out, it looked like he never heard of those problems... which is very odd..."

* * *

When Rossi was reading some of the problems of the mafia, his face cringed, and he made a small frown, trying to cover up his expressions.

The cover said. "_The Damn Fucking Problems you Mafia Makes in 2012" _Rossi laughed softly at the offending title.

On the first inside page about the killing in Georgia, he already heard about it, about the killing. Rossi knew it was a very sad day, and was glad the cops found most of the people who killed all those innocent people around them. Only 3 of the killers remained.

When he flipped the page his jaw almost, almost dropped. Gxo235. In the description it said it was some type of new drug made by 2 scientist from America and England. Rossi never heard about this drug, maybe because it was more known in Asia? He wasn't sure, but Rossi took a mental note of this drug. The pill was a round circle, with suspicious sparkles inside of it. On the pill had the letters Gxo235, it's name and a small imprint of a leaf.

A Maple leaf? No it wasn't. It looked like one, but Rossi was sure maple leaves do not have that many corners.

On the fourth page Rossi got sick. He was in many ugly cases, but that never meant he was used to the things he saw and heard. It somewhat large print said, _Shooting in Connecticut to kill the (Insert A Random Famiglia Name) don's child._ _It succeeded, but with a casualty of twenty young children, and six adults._

Rossi wanted to cry. He knew the feeling of losing a child, a friend, and a loved one. He was angry that some other family killed off over twenty innocent people, for one innocent child. If he was there, he would have punched the person senseless.

He paused reading, and looked at the speaker, who called himself Cielo. An italian word meaning Sky. It strangely matched the person. Rossi went back to reading when Cielo went back down to his seat.

Flipping two more pages, Rossi almost ripped the pages into two neat pieces. Kidnapping of a child around 13. Lambo Bovino, from the Vongola famiglia was kidnapped for 2 days before the famiglia found him and killed the enemy famiglia. So this Cielo was a very protective person, he could see it by his actions.

There was still more pages, but the meeting for today was going to end soon. Rossi silently closed his papers, and put it in his bag.

**TBC...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM!  
**

**VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASSEEE! IT IS IMPORTANT**


End file.
